Passé meurtrier
by Lamina
Summary: Lamina veut en savoir plus sur son passé.Un sombre passé qui a bien fait d'être enterrer.Elle ira meme jusqua risquer sa vie.Mais Kurt ne veut pas perdre celle quil aime...[New title]
1. Page des personnages

Voici la liste de quelques personnages que vous pourriez apercevoir dans ma fic car ils sont de MON invention et ils m'appartiennent !Alors que je les vois pas ailleurs sinon je fais un malheur !^^Et un grand merci a Wen1 qui a corriger cette page^^ NOM: Lamina Jones AGE:13 ans POUVOIRS: A des griffes rétractile semblables aux pics de Evan qui lui sortent du milieu des doigts (mais ce n'est pas dû à une expérience comme Wolverine) elle vole, saute, cours, entend et renifle tout cela comme un animal (d'où son nom lamina: animal épelé a l'envers) Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir de la classe^^ NOM DE CODE : Blackwolf  
  
NOM: Éloise Pakins (cousine de Bobby elle est plus souvent appelée Icy) AGE:13 ans POUVOIRS:génère de la glace et contrôle l'eau. NOM DE CODE:Ice Girl  
  
NOM :Kate Londons AGE :16 ans POUVOIRS :Ses ongles ont un effet paralysant et ses yeux lancent des jets aux même effets (elle n'a pas besoin de lunettes comme Scott) NOM DE CODE :Paraliza  
  
NOM:Ben Smeler AGE:13ans POUVOIRS:Sa peau est brûlante et peut, s'il ne se concentre pas comme il le faut, mettre ce qu'il touche complètement en flamme! NOM DE CODE: Fire Ben  
  
NOM:Emy Else AGE:16ans POUVOIRS: Peut arrêter le temps (doit se concentrer très très très très FORT!pour juste une minute)Et peut contrôler et dérégler tout ce qui a des aiguilles ou des chiffres elle a également des prémonitions. NOM DE CODE:Time girl.  
  
NOM :Ève Andrew AGE :12 ans POUVOIRS :Contrôle la végétation et réussit a en faire sortir de ses mains. Elle peut accélérer la croissance d'une petite pouce. NOM DE CODE :X-violette  
  
NOM :Esmeralda Munroe (sœur de Ororo) AGE :22 ans POUVOIRS :Peut faire se lever un vent de force moyen et se transformer en aigle à tête blanche NOM DE CODE :X-Eagle  
  
NOM :Helene Willan AGE :14 ans POUVOIRS :C'est un caméléon en quelque sorte. Elle a une grande langue pour attraper ses victimes et une queue de reptile préhensile elle se fond avec le décor. le professeur lui fabriquera un hologramme. NOM DE CODE :Caméléonne 


	2. Retour mouvementé!

X-MEN ÉVOLUTION : CLONAGE-X  
  
Slt ceci est ma première fic de x-men evolution ! Juste mentionner que le couple Amara et Kurt bah fo l'oublier^^C'est Lamina sa copine !^^enfin bonne lecture et laissez-moi des reviews ! P.S :Un TRES TRES grand merci a Wen1 qui a corriger ma fic^^!  
  
Chapitre 1 : RETOUR MOUVEMENTE !  
  
Un...matin   
- « Eh oh ! Tu te lèves ! On va encore être en retard au  
premier jour de classe !! » S'écria Kurt. Un ''petit elfe'' bleu aux  
cheveux de la même couleur !  
  
- « QUOI !??!! OH NON ! » S'écria Lamina, une jeune fille aux  
longs cheveux brun cannelle agrémentées de deux longues mèches rousses  
à l'avant. Nos deux amis descendirent les escaliers en trombe et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux éclatant :  
  
- « Salut Jean ! » dirent en cœur Lamina et Kurt.  
  
- « Salut Lamina, salut Kurt ! »   
- « Tu viens ? Faut y aller !! » fit un Kurt très pressé.   
- « Oui...Mais attendez une seconde ! » Alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient, deux sacs à dos volèrent jusqu'à eux ...   
- « Vous oubliez vos sacs » leur fit remarquer Jean.  
  
- « Ah...Merci ! » dit Kurt, mal à l'aise d'un tel oubli   
- « Oui merci » réitéra Lamina avant de presser ses amis,  
« maintenant allons-y ! »   
- « Mouais aller ! ! » fit Kurt en appuyant sur son  
hologramme avant de se téléporter avec Lamina et Jean jusqu'à l'école. Cela dit 'l'atterrissage' ne fut pas au goût de tout le monde...   
- « ARRRG !Kurt ! T'aurais pas pu te téléporter ailleurs que  
dans les buissons ? ! » S'écria Lamina d'un air outrée.  
  
- « Euh...désolé Lamina » répondit-il, gêné. Kurt jeta un coup d'œil hors du buisson, puis se tourna vers Lamina et Jean.  
  
- « La voie est libre ? » demanda la télépathe.  
  
- « Oui... » répondit Diablo tout bas. « Allons-y ! » Ils se dirigèrent doucement vers la porte du hall d'entrer et se rendirent à toute vitesse au vestiaire avant de monter tout aussi vite en classe.  
  
- « Ah !vous voilà enfin !il était temps ! » dit une mignonne  
jeune fille aux longs cheveux brun rehaussés d'une queue de cheval.  
  
- « Arr ça va Kitty tu vas pas encore nous faire la moral ?! »  
répliqua Kurt, agacé.   
- « Ben au moins vous avez de la chance les deux amoureux !,  
le prof n'est pas encore arrivé ! » dit un jeune homme au cheveux  
rouge feu court qui s'était assis à l'écart au fond de la classe.   
- « ARRETE DE NOUS APPELER LES DEUX AMOUREUX BEN !!!!! »  
s'écrièrent Kurt et Lamina d'une voix assez forte pour réveiller les  
morts avant d'aller s'asseoir.   
- « Tiens monsieur bleuet et tite Wolverine deviennent  
rouges ! » se moqua une jeune fille aux cheveux brun court ébouriffés  
à l'arrière.   
- « Arrête de m'appeler monsieur bleuet Icy !!! » se défendit  
Kurt en devenant effectivement rouge... mais de rage !   
- « Et arrête de m'insulter ! » renchérit Lamina pour qui il  
ny as pas de pire insulte pour elle ! Un bruit de porte se fit entendre et le professeur entra.  
  
- « Kurt Wagner ! Lamina Jones ! Encore en retard ! C'est  
insoutenable ! » s'exclama le professeur d'un air visiblement très  
outré. (il est gonflé celui-là, il vient juste d'arriver lui  
aussi...quoi ? ah oui la correction :WEN)(Lol^^t'est marrante  
Wen!:Lamina)  
  
- « Euh...désolée monsieur Lyrcolms ! » s'excusa Lamina en  
regardant ses pieds sous son pupitre. « ...Ça ne se reproduiras  
plus... »   
- « Umph ! Je crois que j'ai déjà entendu ça moi! » se moqua  
Icy tout bas, assise à sa droite !   
- « Grrr ça va !! » Et la classe commença...   
*** A la fin des cours la bande se mit sur le chemin de l'Institut. Scott, un jeune homme aux cheveux brun et portant des lunettes de soleil rouge accompagnait Jean, Lamina et Kurt − un peu à l'écart des autres étudiants surdoués− quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant une voiture ''cobra'' rouge. Scott sortit les clefs de sa poche et demanda   
- « Alors vous montez ? »  
  
- « Oui ! » répondirent-ils. Lamina alla s'asseoir à l'arrière, jean à l'avant, à côté de Scott qui avait prit le volant. Lamina se tourna vers Kurt qui n'avait pas bougé :  
  
- « Et alors tu montes ou non ? »  
  
Kurt lui sourit, gêné, puis se teléporta à l'arrière de la voiture à coté de son amie.   
- « C'est bon Scott, tu peux démarrer » dit avant de  
s'apprêter à appuyer sur son hologramme mais on l'en empêcha...  
  
- « Eh Kurt ! On est encore a l'école ! » s'écria Lamina.   
- « Ahhh....ouais c'est vrai, mais c'est qu'il fait chaud ! » Il était vrai qu'aujourd'hui était une chaude journée d'été. Lamina en profita pour glisser sa main dans celle de Kurt et lui dit : «Ne t'inquiete pas Kurt !Un jour le monde seras prêt a t'accepter . »  
  
« Mouais...mais la derniere tentative n'étais pas sensationelle ! »  
  
Lamina vu ou il voulais en venir...''L'affaire sentinelle'' avait fait des  
ravages et il faut dire qu'il nas pas été tres acceuillit en tant  
que...''Diablo l'elfe bleu !''  
  
- « Elle a raison Kurt !Un jour...tu pourra sortir de l'ombre et qui  
sais...il y a peut-etre dans ce monde quelqu'un comme toi !Mystique et  
Caméléonne par exemple » Dit Scott .  
  
« Bah ! »S'écria Kurt d'un air dédaigneux... et qui mit ses 2 index en croix en signe de protection !   
  
- « Mystique c'est pas un bon exemple ! »  
  
Kurt n'aimait pas vraiment qu'ont évoquent le nom de sa...Mère !  
  
  
Ensuite ,Scott passa son bras libre autour des épaules de jean avant de démarrer !Et ils roulèrent jusqu'à l'institut...sans savoir qu'ils étaient suivient ... Une fois arrivés...   
- « OUF ! pas faché d'être rentré ! Enfin...nous revoilà  
partis pour un autre trimestre ! » dit Lamina d'une voix désespérée...  
  
- « Et oui... » soupira Scott « ...en tout cas profitons de la  
première soirée sans devoirs pour se faire une bonne baignade bien  
méritée !»   
- « C'est pas une mauvaise idée! » s'écria Kurt, plein  
d'entrain, le visage rayonnant... et mort de chaud ! Il se téleporta hors de la voiture en oubliant qu'il tenait toujours la main de Lamina qui se retrouva donc elle aussi du voyage...   
- « Ahhh j'ai la tête qui tourne ! hi hi j'mis habituerais  
bien un jour !» dit Lamina, gênée. Ils se lâchèrent la main et Kurt appuya sur sa montre pour reprendre sa véritable apparence. C'est là que Lamina se rendit compte que quelqu'un les épiait du haut d'un arbre...  
  
- « L...Logan ?c'est toi ? » La silhouette ne répondit pas...et ne fit pas un geste.  
  
- « Lamina ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Jean,  
Intriguée. Lamina murmura tout bas à la télépathe :   
- « Là, dans l'arbre... » C'est le moment que choisit l'étrange silhouette pour se jeter violemment sur Lamina et l'écraser au sol. ''Blackwolf'' essaya de repousser son adversaire mais en vain...  
  
- « Lamina attention !! » s'écria Kurt.  
  
Diablo se téleporta sur l'inconnu en essayant de le neutraliser, mais il fut projeté vers un arbre non loin de là il risquait de le heurter violemment, mais Jean l'arrêta grâce à sa télékinésie.   
- «Tu vas me lâcher oui ! » pesta Lamina d'une voix arrogante. Se débattant violemment, Lamina réussit à repousser son adversaire, mais celui-ci − une femme semblait-il, même si tout son corps était camouflé derrière une combinaison de cuir noire et une cagoule− en profita pour sortir des griffes rétractiles exactement semblables à celles de Lamina !  
  
- « Qu'est-ce que... ? » fit Jean à demi voix, déboussolée qui  
recula d'un pas.  
  
- « Un autre mutant animal ou quoi ? » dit un Scott qui n'en  
croyait pas ses yeux. Lamina, elle, se fichait bien de savoir s'il s'agissait ou non d'un mutant cette personne l'avait attaquée, c'est tout ce qui importait. Elle sortit alors ses griffes et se releva :  
  
- « Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » demanda Lamina  
d'une voix arrogante. La personne ne répondit toujours pas, elle se contenta d'imiter Lamina et se mit elle-aussi en position de combat cela dit, elle tourna la tête vers les trois autres mutants ! !   
- « ATTENTION ! »  
Lamina se précipita devant Kurt, Jean et Scott pour arrêter l'assaillant. C'est alors qu'un véritable combat animal s'engagea : Cette fois ce fut Lamina qui plaqua l'autre au sol, mais elle se retrouva projetée sur l'un des nombreux arbres qui ornaient le parc de l'Institut. Lamina évita de justesse un coup de griffes, mais, de son autre main, celle qui n'avait pas les griffes enfoncées dans le tronc, le mutant inconnu lui assena un violent coup de griffes sur le bras pour lui laisser quatre profondes coupures tout le long de l'avant-bras...  
  
- « AHHHH ! » Affaiblie par la douleur, Lamina s'effondra contre le tronc d'un arbre. L'assaillant regarda avec satisfaction sa victime et allait se jeter a nouveau sur elle pour l'achever quand elle fut frappée d'un puissant faisceau rouge. (tiens, voilà que les autres se réveillent...WEN)(lol...ouais^^bah fallait quelle se blaise alors :P :LAMINA)  
  
- « ÇA TU VAS LE PAYER !!! » S'écria Scott avec force, la main sur ses lunettes, prêt à les enlever une seconde fois.   
- « Mon dieu ! Lamina ! » Un homme chauve et en chaise roulante venait d'arriver accompagné de deux femmes de race noire aux cheveux blancs l'une d'elles les avait attachés en queue de cheval et l'autre avait passé un foulard de soie dans les siens. C'est en voyant le Professeur Xavier que l'assaillant s'enfuit sans laisser quiconque l'occasion de l'observer ou de lire son esprit. (Jean est télépathe aussi, ne l'oublie pas...WEN)(Bah oui la je sais!LAMINA)  
  
- « Mon dieu ! mais que s'est-il passé !!?? » s'écria  
Esmeralda, la plus jeune des deux femmes, celle aux cheveux attachés,  
avant de survoler les trois mutants indemnes pour se pencher sur  
Lamina.  
  
- « Jean, Scott, Kurt, vous n'avez rien ? » s'enquit Tornade,  
affolée.   
- « Non...ce mutant semblait en vouloir principalement à  
Lamina » répondit Jean, déboussolée, tout en regardant impuissante le  
corps de Lamina. Kurt se précipita affolé sur le corps inanimé de son amie.   
- « Lamina ! »  
  
- « Comment va t'elle Esméralda ? » demanda le Professeur.   
- « Elle a une hémorragie ! elle perd beaucoup de sang, il  
faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! » répondit la jeune femme.   
- « Jean ! va prévenir Hank ! » fit Tornade d'un ton sans  
appel avant de se tourner vers Kurt et sa sœur, « Diablo, téléporte  
Lamina à l'infirmerie avec ma soeur ! »   
- « Tout de suite » fit Kurt en attrapant soigneusement le  
bras non blessé de Lamina ainsi que celui d'Esméralda avant de  
disparaît dans un nuage de souffre. Jean était déjà partie chercher le Fauve lorsque Icy, accrochée à Kitty, traversa le mur de l'institut pour les rejoindre.  
  
- « Mon dieu ! on a entendu un cri de mort ! » dit Kitty «   
Icy a recraché sa gorgée de lait sur moi mais s'est passé à  
travers ! »  
  
- « Ehh...Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, vous aller le dire ?  
C'est quoi ce sang et ces traces de griffe sur les arbres ? » demanda  
une Icy très inquiète.   
- « Et bien... » commença le Professeur avec le souvenir  
affreux que de voir un de ses élèves gisant par terre de la sorte. «  
allez avertir les autres que...Lamina a été blessée » leur répondit-il « QUOI ?!?! »  
  
La suite bientôt.... 


	3. Savoir aimer, c'est se taire!

Et voici le chapitre 2^^!Merci a lyel pour sa gentille reviews qui ma redonner espoir^^!Car yen avait aucune autre U.U!Avis a tous bientôt une fic sur l'arrivée de Lamina a l'institut!^_-''Bonne lecture!  
  
Chapitre 2 :Savoir, c'est se taire  
  
Lamina a moitié endormie sur le lit de l'infirmerie entendit des voix la tirer de son douloureux sommeil...  
  
- « Lamina...éoh! »  
  
- « Je t'en prie dit quelque chose! »  
  
- « Je crois qu'elle se réveille! »  
  
- « Tu crois quelle va bien? »  
  
- « Le professeur en est sur en tout cas! »  
  
Lamina se releva en sursaut en se souvenant de ce qui s'était passer mais retomba vite sur le lit par la douleur de son bras!Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux pour voir tout un comité d'accueil qui retenaient son souffle autour du lit!Tout l'institut était la!!!Elle commença a rougir et dit  
  
« Bah quoi? Vous avez vu un fantôme ou quoi!? »  
  
Dit elle en se callant dans sont lit et en essayant d'aborder le ton le plus ''relax'' et le comité d'acceuil lacha un grand soupir de soulagement et ils se mirent a sourireent,a se ragarder et des murmures s'élevairent dans la salle! Deux personne placer de chaque coter du lit se jetèrent a son cou!  
  
- « Oh lamina j'ai eu si peur! »  
  
Sanglota icy dans une étreinte très forte!  
  
« Ah chuis désoler! Balbutia Kurt!vraiment ... j'ai voulu t'aider!... Ah je suis si content que tu aille bien! »  
  
Dit il en la serrant de plus belle! De plus en plus rouge,c'est une Lamina bien confuse qui leur dit : « Ah... sa va tout les deux ! J'vais bien vous m'étrangler! »  
  
Et elle leur sourit gentiment puis, Icy et kurt s'écartèrent pour laisser  
passer le professeur Xavier qui dit chaleureusement :  
  
« Lamina! Content de voir que tu vas bien! Est-ce que tu as mal? »  
  
« Oh...dit Lamina en regardant son bras la ou il y a le pansement. Oui...un peu mais... »  
  
Lamina leva soudain la tête très brusquement!  
  
« Et Jean? Et Scott demanda t'elle très inquiète! Ils vont bien?! Le mutant! Ou est-elle aller cette lâche!? »  
  
« Lamina! Calme toi! »  
  
Dit doucement Diablo en posant sa main sur son épaule.  
  
« Lamina sa va reprend ton souffle! Dit Xavier en posant sa main sur son poing lever nerveusement! Ils vont très bien! Voit par toi-même! »  
  
Alors il tourna la tête vers le fond de la petite salle et envoya un message télépathique a Jean et Scott...  
  
-*« Jean , Scott...approcher! »*  
  
Ils s'approcherent donc , en bousculant un peu les autres!Lamina retomba sur son oreiller soulager ferma les yeux et murmura pour elle meme :  
  
« Dieu merci ils vont bien...contente de vous voir! »  
  
Leur dit la jeune mutante en se tournant vers eux avec un sourire un peu de travers!  
  
« C'est nous qui sommes content! »  
  
Lui repondit Scott en lui souriant chalereusement!  
  
« Nous sommes désoler... »Dit une Jean facher contre elle même! « Nous aurions du t'aider...je suis désoler! »  
  
Lamina regarda son amie télépathe avec chaleur...elle était toute a l'envers.Elle se dit alors que au fond s'étais vraie...pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas aider? Elle n'avait pas a avoir subit sa! Mais non...Jean , Scott et Kurt sont ses amis elle ne se permetterais jamais de dire sa d'eux!  
  
« Non ne dis pas sa Jean! Rien n'est de ta faute! Et ce n'est pas plus la faute de Scott ou Kurt...je suis la seule responsable de mon malheur! »  
  
« Lamina! Arrête quesque tu raconte? » S'enquit Kurt en se penchant vers elle les sourcils froncés!  
  
« Mais Kurt refléchie! Qui a engager le combat?Elle!... »  
  
Dit Lamina d'une voix cassante en fesant de grande geste avec son bras  
indemne! Puis elle continua, sa voie de plus en plus fragile!  
  
« Et qui l'a accepter? Moi! On aurais tres bien pu se sauver!Entrer dans l'institut et prévenir tout les autres! Mais non! Moi l'idiote je me suis battu et la tout le monde est mal alaise! A CAUSE DE MOI! »  
  
La jeune mutante animal pris sa tête entre ses mains les doigts crisper dans ses longs cheveux et tout le monde se regardaient avec un regard mal â laise...  
  
- « Lamina je t'interdit de dire sa!S'écria Scott d'un regard contrarier.Tu n'as absolument tort de dire sa... »  
  
Mais aparament Scott ne trouvait pas les mot et son regard s'adoucit et dit :  
  
« L'important c'est que tu va bien maintenant...voilà l'essentiel ni la bataille ni a qui les fautes : R-I-E-N. »  
  
Lamina leva ses yeux innondés vers Scott et éprouva soudain une reconnaissance envers lui et elle lui sourit.  
  
« Oui...tu as surement raison scott...merci! »  
  
Le professeur regarda en biais Lamina, Kurt et Scott puis leur adressa un petit sourire puis se tourna vers les autres et leurs dit :  
  
« Et bien je crois que Lamina a besoin d'être un peu seule!Kurt ,tu veux bien rester avec elle? »  
  
« Eu!... »  
  
Dit le ''petit elfe'' les sourcils lever .il regarda Lamina qui lui dit  
du regard ''pourquoi pas'' puis son expression se détendit et il se  
retourna vers le professeur  
  
« Oui je veut bien! »  
  
« Entendu! »  
  
Lui repondit le professeur!Et il se retourna alors vers ses éleves et ouvrit la marche(pour ainsi dire!)mais Boby, un jeune garcons au cheveux brun, se fraia un chemin vers Lamina et lui tendit un verre!  
  
« Tiens c'est pour toi!C'est mon super cocktail special ice man!Sa te remetteras sur pieds! »  
  
Dit Ice man le visage rayonant!Puis il se pencha sur le verre et y ajouta des glacon de ses propres mains!  
  
« Et comme sa se seras plus frais! »  
  
Ajouta-il encore plus fier de son ''cocktail special iceman''!  
  
« Oh...merci c'est gentil! »  
  
Lui répondit Blackwolf!Puis Bobby leva sa main les pouce en l'air.  
  
-« Y'a pas de quoi! »  
  
Et il s'en alla en saluant Kurt.Lamina but une gorgée de cocktail rouge  
glacée!Il était très bon!Lamina promena son regard dans la pièce en  
revoyant dans sa tête tout les visages qui la fixaient!Elle n'avait  
jamais été aussi bien traiter!Seulement chez ses parent adoptif!Car a son  
ancienne école elle se fesait traiter de ''sauvageonne''! Car elle parlai  
a ses animaux..mais sans réponse!Du moins...sans réponse avant l'apparition  
de son gène ''mutant''!Elle partagea cette pensée avec Kurt qui était  
assis sur le lit au près d'elle!  
  
« On forme une sacrée équipes nous les X-mens pas vrai? »  
  
Lui confia t'elle son regard dans le siens...puis elle posa sa main sur la  
sienne.Une larme coulat sur sa joue rosée et elle ajouta :  
  
« Rien ne nous sépareras jamais Kurt...pas vrai? »  
  
« Non... »  
  
Lui dit-il de la voix la plus sérieuse qu'il n'ait jamais montrer a  
quiconque!  
  
« On resteras a jamais ''Les X-men'' et si Magneto ou quiconque crois qu'ils nous briseras ils se trompent!On resteras toujours unis!Car c'est en s'unissant qu'ont est forts! »  
  
Lamina l'observa un moment...comme si s'était la première fois quelle le voyait, se qui le fit quelque peu rougir.Elle pensa :  
  
« * Je ne l'ai jamais vu si sérieux... si se n'est qu'en mission.Tu est vraiment surprenant Kurt* »  
  
Kurt regarda dans la salle a son tour puis son regard s'arreta sur le  
cocktail poser sur la table.Il se leva d'un bond et reprit soudain son  
petit sourire joyeux et taquin et se croisa les bras!  
  
« Bon!C'est pas seulement avec sa que tu reprendra tes forces! »Dit il un grand sourire au lèvres! « Attend moi ici je reviens! »  
  
Et aussitôt ,Diablo se téléporta dans son habituel ''BAMF'' et ,après  
quelques secondes, réaparut avec un grand plateau remplis de fruits en  
quartiers!  
  
« SA!Sa te remettra sur pieds!C'est encore plus de vitamines! »  
  
« Eu...tu crois pas que c'est un peu trop? »  
  
« Ey!Au grand maux les grand remède!Tu veut guérir ou pas?  
  
« écoute je veut pas te décevoir mais j'ai surtout envie de dormir tu comprends? »  
  
Dit Lamina avec un sourire implorant!  
  
« Ah...mouais je comprend! »  
  
Et Diablo disparu encore dans un nuage de souffre pour ramener le plateau au réfrigérateur et réaparut de la même façon.  
  
« Tu est sûre que ça va aller? »  
  
« Mais oui Kurt!Certaine!Si j'ai besoin de toi je t'appel!  
  
Kurt lui sourit chalereusement puis, a la grande surprise de Lamina, déposa un baiser sour son front!  
  
« Et bien... bon soir! »  
  
Et alors il disparut en son nuage et son bruit caractéristique!Lamina posa doucement le bout de ses doigts sur son front la où Kurt l'avait embrasser, comme si elle ne voulait pas l'abimer!Mais son sourire s'effaca puis elle se laissa retomber sur son lit avant de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre qui donnait la ou elle avait été attaquer...  
  
« Ils...ils m'ont retrouver! »  
  
Puis elle s'endormit encore pour un douloureux sommeil!  
  
***  
La suite bientôt.... 


	4. Quand le sourire fugue avec la raison

Voilou le chapitre 3!J'avoue que je l'aime bien qnd mmQuand vous ariverez a la fin du chapitre vous comprenderez le titre du chapitre!Etb au prochain chapitre la vraie aventure commenceras!!:D tjrs merci a ma fidele lectrice Lyel!J'espere que mes lecteurs s'agrandiront Bonne lecture!  
  
Chapitre 3 : Quand le sourire fugue avec la raison...  
  
Les Jours passèrent et Lamina resta a l'infirmerie. S'étais très embetant  
de rester ainsi cloitrée dans une chambre sans ambiance. Chose  
réconfortante, A tout les soirs, les autres élèves, spécialement Kitty,  
Icy, Kurt  
, Scott et Jean, passaient la voir en revenant de l'école. Mais pendant  
la journée s'était en grande partie Logan qui la surveillait!Lamina avait  
bien protester contre cela puisque ce n'étais pas l'harmonie entre eux...on  
irait peut-être même jusqu'a employer le mot ''rivalité'',Lamina devenait  
folle a rester avec se vieux loup solitaire tandis-que les autres  
s'amusait a s'entrainer avec les obsacle de glace que fabriquait Ice-  
man.Ils devaient aussi éviter de se faire jetter a terre par Kitty qui  
traversait les parroie ou encore Kurt qui se téléportait instantanément.  
Elle se sentais comme un chat en cage qui voyait passer devant lui une  
souris!Un jour que le professeur venait rendre visite a Lamina,une  
discution sérieuse s'engagea...  
  
« Alors tout se passe bien? »  
  
« Mouais!La demi portion fait que dormir! »  
  
Fit Wolverine avant de retourner a la lecture de son journal  
  
« Ey!j'ai peut-être le dos tourner a toi et j'dit rien mais pour ta gouverne JE DORT PAS! »  
  
Lui dit-elle puis elle ajouta, avant de remonter ses couverture sur sa  
tête.  
  
« Et j'ai tout entendue j'te signale! »  
  
« Ah les gosses! »  
  
Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel!  
  
« Sa aussi j'lai entendue! »  
  
Logan regarda sa montre déposa son journal et dit :  
  
« Bon aller j'vais te préparer tes crêpes demi-portion! »  
  
« Wahouuuu! »  
  
Fit Lamina pleine d'entrain et qui sortit soudainement de ses  
couvertures!Puis le professeur s'approcha de Lamina...il la regarda  
etLamina parrut soudain plus sérieuse. Charles lui dit :  
  
« Lamina...tu est sure que tu ne veut... »  
  
« Non professeur...ils ne doivent pas le savoir...ils ne doivent absolument rien savoir !...s'ils savaient que...même moi j'ai du mal a y croire »  
  
« Oui très bien...Mais soit consciente d'une chose!Il le sauront tôt ou tard c'est sur!...mais tu est sure que s'était bien eux qui ont...envoyé cette chose? »  
  
« Oui...enfin je crois professeur!Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sais!Je n'ai aucun de souvenir de mon passé c'est vrai!Mais avec vous j'ai su et on dirait que mes souvenirs me reviennent car vous aviez réussi a retrouver des souvenirs enfoui dans mon esprits!...seulement je...je ne sais plus pourquoi ils me veulent ni qui ils sont!Je dois savoir pourquoi! »  
  
Lamina était en trin de se lever d'un pas décider mais Charles l'arrêta  
en posant sa main sur son avant bras  
  
« Non Lamina!Tu devras rester ici!C'est trop risquer...ton bras va mieux mais se n'est pas une raison pour... »  
  
« Ok Prof!J'ai compris! »  
  
Coupa Lamina en soupirant d'un air exaspérée et renfrognée! Charles la  
laissa alors reprendre ses esprits seules. La jeune fille s'était alors  
assise près de la fenêtre et regarda dehors ses amis avec envie mais avec  
un pincement au cœur. Elle ne se souciait pas que le professeur venait de  
la laisser seule ...car bientôt elle allait être seule ...très seule.  
  
L'après-midi même...  
  
« Ah non de dieu Scott ! Ralentit un peu tu vas nous tuez! »  
  
« Oh Evan c'est pas toi qui trouvait qu'il faisait chaud? »  
  
« Mouais ben il y a des limites! »  
  
« Ah aller!Les week-end c'est fait pour s'éclater YAHOU!!!! »  
  
« Bon les gars arrêter un peu!Kurt, Icy et Kitty nous attendent au magasin!Ils vont quand même pas marcher jusqu'a l'institut! »  
  
« Ouais ouais sa va Jean! »  
  
« Espèront qu'ils ont trouver se qu'ils cherchaient!Et c'est gentil d'être venue Evan! »  
  
« C'est vraiment rien! »  
  
« Bon c'est par là Scott! »  
  
« Oui oui Je sais Jean!Laisse moi conduire! »  
  
Scott tourna une autre rue et ralentit pour s'arrêter juste devant un  
magasin ou se trouvait en effet Kitty, Icy et Kurt.Kurt était assis sur  
le banc près de la porte Tandis que Kitty et Icy elles étaient adosser  
sur le mur les bras croiser. Elles semblait regarder Kurt d'un ton  
accusateur et se dernier semblait faire semblant de s'intéresser  
grandement a un lampadaire devant lui...quesqu'ont ne ferais pas pour  
éviter de croiser le regard de quelqu'un!?Quand Kitty vit Scott et les  
autres arriver elle donna un coup de coude à Kurt :  
  
« Ah!Les voilà! »  
  
« Il était temps! »  
  
Scott, Jean et Evan descendirent de la voiture, Kurt détacha son regard de son irrésistible lampadaire puis regarda alors sa montre et leur dit :  
  
« T'est en retard Scott... »  
  
« Eu...ouais désoler, Il regarda le lampadaire pour trouver ce que Kurt pouvait bien lui trouver d'intéressant...puis il abandonna!Alors vous en êtes où? »  
  
« Bah on croit avoir trouver mais... »  
  
Commença Kitty et Icy d'une même voix rêveuse...  
  
« Mais on a été intimider si on veut!Et alors on préférait vous attendre! »  
  
S'empressa de couper Kurt en regardant les deux mutantes avec un certain  
dédain!  
  
« Ein...Par qui? »  
  
Demanda Spyke!  
  
« Voit par toi même! »  
  
Dit Kurt en pointant la grande vitrine a sa droite. Evan et Scott s'en  
approchèrent avec un brin de curiosité!Les yeux des deux mutant  
s'écarquillèrent et d'un même mouvement se frappèrent le front en  
grommelant quelque chose puis ils s'écrièrent d'une même voix :  
  
« ALVERS ET MAXIMOFF! »  
  
« É là!Il s'appel Lance! »  
  
Rectifia Shadowcat!  
  
« Ouais!Et c'est pas Maximoff mais P-i-e-t-r-o! »  
  
Dit Ice-Girl qui appuya bien sur chacune des lettres!C'est alors que  
Scott et Evan prirent une position féminine et firent une imitation  
moqueuse (plutôt grotesque'')de Icy et Kitty!  
  
« Ey!C'est pas alvers c'est lance!Mais bien Pietro!Patati et patata! »  
  
Puis tout le monde éclata de rire...sauf Icy et Kitty qui se contentairent  
de tirer la langue aux 2 ''imitateur''. Ils entrèrent alors dans le  
magasin d'électronique. S'étais aparament ce que Lance et Pietro  
attendaient mais Kurt, Scott, Jean et Evan les ingnorairent et pressèrent  
le pas...mais Kitty et Icy s'attardèrent auprès d'eux et s'engagèrent  
apparemment en pleine discutions ''passionnante'' sur le premier bidule  
qui leur était tomber sous la main!Les autres eux cherchaient quelque  
chose pour Lamina car s'était aujourd'hui quelle sortait de l'infirmerie  
et Jean avait eu l'idée de lui acheter un petit quelque chose. Alors  
Evan avait insister de venir avec eux. Les autres élèves de l'institut  
étaient occupé pour diverse responsabilité. Mais le cadeau allait venir  
de tous. Seulement ils ne savaient pas trop quesqu'ils cherchaient mais  
ils savaient que Lamina adorait la musique ainsi que les ordinateurs. On  
l'entendait souvent chanter dans sa chambre avec divers système de sons  
qu'elles achetaient. On se demandais parfois où elle trouvait l'argent  
pour cela''.  
Evan se pencha sur les diverses CD qui se trouvaient devant lui. Ils  
promena son regard sur les titres,les style de musique puis pris un CD de  
''Evanescence'' et le montra aux autres.  
  
« Eu vous croyez quelle-l'as déjà celui la? » « Et bien avec tout les CD qu'elle possède faudrait mieux ne pas prendre de chance... »  
  
Répondit Scott avec un petit rire.  
  
« Oui on devrait peut-être tentez notre chance dans les bidules comme ... » « Oui c'est sa Kurt! » « Eu...j'ai rien dit moi!? »  
  
Dit Kurt en dévisageant Jean. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel et  
continua.  
  
« Tu sais!Le bidule de l'heure comme elle l'appelle!S'étais quoi déjà se qu'ils ont tous...eu...un... » « Un...un lecteur MP3!? » « Oui!Oui c'est sa! »  
  
S'écria Jean en levant les poings en l'air!Oui, comment l'avaient ils  
oublier!Lamina n'arrêtait pas de leur en parler ''Bientôt j'aurais assez  
d'argent pour m'en acheter un!'' disait-elle. Ils allaient lui éviter une  
dépense alors. Ils se mirent alors a la recherche de ce fameux lecteur  
MP3.Quand ils en trouvèrent ils examinèrent les différent modèles qui se  
présentait a eux...le regard de Kurt s'arrêta sur un qui était  
particulièrement techno qui avait les bordures rouge foncé.  
  
-''U m...elle aimerait sûrement celui ci après tout elle aime bien le rouge  
foncé et c'est d'ailleurs la couleur principale de son ''uniforme''.  
  
Pensa-t-il...Jean fit voler le lecteur MP3 que regardait Kurt jusqu'à elle.  
  
« Oui c'est vrai!Elle aimerait sûrement! »  
  
Dit-elle avec un petit sourire!  
  
« Ah c'est pas croyable!Même en lieux public ont ne peut pas penser en paix?! »  
  
Dit Kurt d'un ton sarcastique en mettant ses index sur ses tempes. Jean  
haussa les épaules avec un sourire puis  
se tourna vers les autres pour leur demander leur avis. Kurt se tourna  
vers la grande vitrine du magasin et regardait au dehors d'un air rêveur.  
Le visage de la jeune mutante animale hantait ses pensées. Il n'avait  
pensé qu'a elle s'est dernier jours. Pourtant il sentait que quelque  
chose avait changé chez elle depuis 3 jours. Ses sourires étaient de plus  
en plus rares.  
  
''Quand elle sortira de l'infirmerie elle reprendra la routine et alors elle se sentiras mieu!''  
  
Pensa t il. Scott vint alors le sortir de ses pensées.  
  
« Éoh la terre à Diablo! »   
  
« Oui oui sa va! »  
  
« Bon, aller on va aller chercher les filles qui nous ont si bien aider! »   
  
« Mais et le lecteur? »   
  
« Jean et Evan s'en occuper!C'est à Jean que le professeur a donné l'argent...M...mais?Ah c'est pas vrai dites moi que je rêve!? »   
  
Kurt s'arretta et vit Scott se mettre la main sur le front!Il vit alors Kitty qui embrassait tendrement Lance en tenant un CD ainsi que Icy qui embrassait Pietro en tenant elle aussi un CD. Kurt pouffa de rire!  
  
« Non je crois pas que tu rêve!Bon sa suffit les filles!On y va, et surtout merci du coup de main! »  
  
Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.Mais les filles semblairent faire la sourde oreille pour savourer le moment!Kurt leva les yeux au ciel puis se dirigea vers la caisse où Jean était en train de payer. La caissière redonna la monnaie à Jean et lui donne son achat dans une sac en plastique. Jean remercia la jeune caissière puis se tourna vers ses amis  
  
« C'est bon ont peut y aller! »  
  
« Oui et je crois qu'ont peut bien être sur que nous n'avons pas rater notre coup les gars! »  
  
Dit Scott!Jean le regarda avec un sourire.  
  
« Eh!Il y a une fille aussi ne l'oublie pas! »  
  
« Oh mais comment l'oublier! »  
  
Plaisanta Scott. Puis il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amie télépathe en lui prenant la main. Kurt vit la scène et eu un pincement au cœur avant de détourner le regard. Il se sentais toujours mal alaise devant cela et en ce moment cela lui faisait surtout pensé a Lamina. Il n'avait jamais embrasser une fille...et parfois cela le mettait mal alaise!Il marcha alors d'un pas presser vers l'endroit ou se trouvaient Kitty, Éloise et leur ''Don Juans''. Mais ces dernières n'étaient plus pendues aux lèvres de leur amoureux, d'ailleurs ils n'étaient plus là. Il eut du mal a les emmener vers la porte car elles essayaient de lui expliquer que s'étais effroyablement romantique que son petit copain lui offre son CD préférer!Kurt s'abstenu alors de leur faire remarquer qu'elles possédaient déjà ce CD et les pressa a la porte. Les autres les attendaient tous déjà assis dans la voiture de Scott.Kurt alla s'asseoir aussi,il faut dire qu'ils étaient plutôt serrer! Jean se tourna vers les autres a l'arrière tandis-que Scott démarrait.  
  
«Bon, alors ont a fait le bon choix j'espere? » Ils asquiecèrent tous d'un bref signe de tête en souriant. Jean leva le pouce en l'air .  
  
« Parfait! »  
  
Scott roula avec modération sous les arguments de Jean qui lui les transmettaient par télépathie.  
  
On n'est pas dans une formule un ici d'accord monsieur Summers?! D'accord d'accord!Et ne m'appel pas monsieur !  
  
Quand aux autres, Evan et Kurt pouffèrent de rires quand Icy et Kitty sortirent de leurs bulles pour se rendre compte qu'elles possédaient déjà ce CD de simple plan!Ils changerent donc de sujet avant de se faire sermonner!Evan parlait qu'il avait hâte de savoir si Lamina allait venir s'entraîner avec lui pour la compétition de skate qui allait avoir lieux dans un mois.Kitty quand a elle se demandait tout simplement si elle allait bien et que tout reprendrait un cour normal!Icy s'équiaitait de comment elle allait expliquer a tout les non-mutants de l'école pourquoi elle s'étais absenté si longtemps puisqu'ils avait prétendu qu'elle était tout simplement malade.Kurt répondit tout simplement qu'il espérait la voir sourire encore!Les autres se regardèrent tous un peu mal alaise...il avait l'air tellement perdu dans ses pensée.Jean équarquilla soudainement les yeux pour une raison inconnu des autres mutants présent dans la voiture.  
  
« J...Jean?Ece-que ça va? »  
  
Demanda Kitty inquiète tandis que Scott tourna brusquement dans le parking de l'institut. Jean tourna légèrement la tête vers eux et leur dit a mi voix  
  
« Vous devriez surtout esperé qu'elle soit la! » « Quoi?Mais de quoi parle tu Jean? »  
  
Demanda soudain Kurt affoler.Il n'eut pas de réponse que Scotta arretta la voiture et se précipita vers l'infirmerie suivit de Jean!Perplexe, Kitty, Icy, Kurt et Evan les suivirent a toutes vitesse!Arriver devant les portes de la petite salle au portes vitrées Jean laissa tomber le sac contenant le cadeau destiner a leur amie tremblant de terreur en posant une main sur Scott en signe de réconfort!Kurt suivit des 3 autres arrivèrent essoufflés. Ce que Kurt vit l'horrifia!Dans la salle Laugan était par terre insoncient un plat de crêpes fracasser par terre.L'infirmerie était sens dessus dessous et la fenêtre avit été violement ouverte!Il poussa Jean et se précipita dans la salle!   
  
- « N...non...POURQUOI!?!? » Kurt s'agenouilla par terre abatut. Lamina s'était enfuit!Enfuit vers les plus grand dangers du monde...elle était face a son passé inconnu!  
  



	5. A coeur souffrant coeur aimant

_Voilou!Me voici de retourje sais sa a été long!je crois que cest le plus long....C'est que le site mas envoyer un mail disant que j'avais mal poster une de mes fics et mas puni en ne me laissant pas publier avant...2 semaine je crois!Et le comble!Quand le délais était fini mon ordi a eu un gros bug et mon père a du aller le vider(Sauf mes fic, dollz et autres chose essentiel)Enfin peut importe!Réponse a mes revieweuse dont une d'elle me review par mail! ''  
_  
**LYEL** :Micij'aime bien le mystère!C'est tout moi saet sa change pas dans ma fic de Van Helsing. La sa va devenir plus ''Ghore!!(Ghore...ou j'ai pris sa moi?''enfin...)Tu me diras comment tu trouve ce chapitre!Perso c'est mon préférer!  
  
**MILIANNE** :Mici !Me dire que tu aime sa c'est déjà sensas j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre sa devient plus sensible!Je pete la baraque!Alors voilou!  
  
**NEW DISCLAMER** :_Emy Else(Perso qui apparaît dans ce chapitre) m'appartiens. Je ne sais pas si je les mit dans la page des perso mais bon.(en passant cette page n'est peu être pas très utile).  
_  
Bonne Lecture et n'oublier pas de reviewer!J'espère que mes lecteurs s'agrandiront.  
  
_Lamina_  
  
**_Chapitre 4 : À cœur souffrant, cœur aimant!_**  
  
Lamina était partie...pourquoi... pourquoi? ''Mais quesqui lui as prit?pourquoi....ece-ma faute?'' Cette question tournoyait dans la tête de Kurt!Celle qu'il aimait tant était partit!Elle avait l'habitude d'aller se promener sans prévenir mais on assomme pas quelqu'un avant d'aller se promener et on vire encore moins une salle a l'envers!Elle n'était sûrement pas partie pour toujours mais peut-être qu'elle n'allait pas revenir...Non!Il refusait d'y penser!Kitty terrorisé par la scène s'approcha de Kurt.  
  
- « Kurt...Kurt ne t'inquiète pas...elle...elle va revenir!Elle est juste par....»

- « Partie?PARTIE?!ELLE S'EST SAUVER ENFIN! »  
  
La coupa-t-il brusquement!Il se leva d'un bond et se tourna vers elle. Son visage était crisper de désespoir!Il était tellement furieux et pourtant si triste en même temps!Il s'emporta alors subitement.  
  
- « Et ont ne sait même pas pourquoi!Et tu crois que c'est cela qu'ont va faire hein?Qu'ont va attendre gentiment ici a s'asseoir comme des sales cons tandis qu'elle est peut-être en danger?!Ein?C'EST ÇA QUE TU VEUT? »  
  
Kitty resta figer par l'attitude soudaine de Kurt!Tout le monde le fut  
d'ailleurs surtout Jean qui détourna un regard coupable. Quand Kurt la  
vit cela ne semblait pas le fâcher. Son visage devint profondément  
désespérer...il essaya de retenir ses larmes et de rester dur mais ce ne  
fut pas un succès. Il la regarda d'un regard suppliant et accusateur en  
même temps.  
  
- « Tu le savait depuis longtemps?Pourquoi Jean?Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait?Pourquoi tu ne las pas retenu? »

- « Kurt ce n'est pas ce que... »

- « Oh si c'est ce que je crois!Tu l'as lu dans ses pensées et tu n'as rien fait? »

- « Non!Kurt écoute moi! » « Pour que tu dise quoi?Que tu ne l'as pas lu par exprès? »  
  
Jean se fâcha. Kurt ne semblait pas voir qu'elle était tout aussi  
bouleverser que lui. Personne dans tout l'institut, contrairement a ce  
que pensait Kurt, n'étais coupable de ce qui venait de se passer. Bien  
sure il y avait quelqu'un qui aurait peut être pu empêcher cela...mais Jean  
ne savait pas si elle devait le dire...mais elle n'attendit pas de se faire  
encore bombarder verbalement par Kurt. Bouleverser, elle ferma les yeux  
et envoya Kurt sur le mur!  
  
- «ARRETE! »  
  
Kurt fut terrifier quand il réalisa que la télépathe venait d'utiliser son pouvoir contre lui!Mais cette dernière aussi ne semblait pas avoir pris conscience de ses actes. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ils se révélèrent être inonder de larmes...des larmes qu'elle retenait depuis un bon moment. Un silence pesant régna dans la pièce pendant un court instant, puis Jean redéposa doucement Kurt sur le sol de l'infirmerie mais ce dernière fléchit et se retrouva par terre a genou tout comme Jean.  
  
- « Kurt...Ce n'est pas moi!C'est Emy...Kurt! »  
  
Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent au paroles de Jean...Il la dévisagea.  
  
- « T...Time-Girl? »  
  
Jean asquiesa d'un signe de tête. Kurt se releva avec peine puis regarda  
Kitty et tout les autres.  
  
- « Pardonnez moi...Je sais pas ce qui m'as pris...mais »

- « Mais tu l'aime! » Le coupa Scott

- « Et on comprend sa. »  
  
Continua Evan. Kurt leva son regard vers eux plein de regret. Comment  
avait-t-il pu s'emporter ainsi contre eux?Ils étaient ses amis et il lui  
pardonnait tout ou presque. Scott alla près de Jean pour la rassurer. Et  
Kitty et Icy allèrent voir Logan  
  
- « On seras avec toi Kurt. »

- « Merci Evan. »  
  
Sur ce, Kurt se téléporta!

  
  
Il était la, dans son bureau, ne comprenant pas comment tout cela avait  
pu se produire. Charles Xavier regardait par la fenêtre attendant que  
Kurt arrive...il le savait...quelqu'un lui avait dit. Et ce quelqu'un, dont  
il avait oublier la présence, vint le tirer de ses pensées.  
  
- « Professeur? »

- « Oh...Emy. »  
  
S'étais cette jeune fille. Son élève : Emy Else âgé de 16 ans qui étais  
arriver a l'institut depuis deux ans avec des dons plus qu'étrange qui  
lui ont valu le nom de ''Time-Girl''. Cette jeune fille contrôlait les  
horloge ainsi que tout ce qui avait chiffres ou aiguille. Le plus étrange  
s'étais ses yeux dont la pupille était noir mais que le reste était dorée  
comme un sablier. Elle avait de long cheveux roux très foncé un peu mauv  
quelle rehaussait toujours en une vaste queue de cheval. Ils étaient  
plutôt volumineux et quelque peu en bataille. Son don qui inquiétait un  
peu ses amis, y compris le professeur et elle même, était quelle arrivait  
parfois a voir ce qui allait se passer dans les prochaines minutes...voir  
même les jours. Mais ce quelle voyait le plus distinctement...était les  
drames. Les dangers...les pertes. Cependant s'étais parfois utile en  
mission. Mais personne ne devait abuser de son don...personne ne le voulait  
vraiment en tout cas. Elle était grande et mince...elle avait un peu de  
difficulté a se faire des amis car elle paraissait toujours distante. A  
l'école quand les autres regardait bizarrement ses yeux elle se  
contentait de répondre que s'étais des verres de contact style  
''Fashion '' quelle aimait porter. Elle était souvent avec Malicia mais  
aussi Tornade car sa grande maturité l'amenait souvent a s'éloigner des  
plus jeune X-Men.Mais elle aimait s'éclater de temps en temps!Le  
professeur la regarda.  
  
- « Oui? »

- « Il arrive professeur...il arrive. »

- « Bien... »  
  
Emy hocha tristement la tête encore secouer par sa vision concernant  
Lamina...Ses rêve encore non révélateur a ce temps la avait commencer il y  
a 3 jours, soit le même délais où les sourires avaient disparu du visage  
rayonnant de Lamina. Elle n'en avait parler seulement a Jean hier soir et  
a Charles cet après-midi, quand ses craintes furent confirmer, ce qui  
secoua ce dernier. Il s'étais alors presser de prévenir Tornade et Jean  
par télépathie. Cette dernière l'avait reçu au moment même où ils  
entraient dans le parking de l'institut et Tornade s'étais occuper  
d'aller prévenir Malicia, Bobby et tout les autres. Les recrues furent  
déçus de ne pas pouvoir les accompagner, sauf Bobby. Emy était rester  
dans le bureau de Charles jusqu'à maintenant. Soudain...un bruit se fit  
entendre et Kurt apparut en un nuage de souffre.  
  
- « Professeur...elle »

- « Nous savons Kurt...Nous le savons »  
  
Charles baissa le regard. Kurt vit alors Emy et comprit que la nouvelle  
était vite passer. Emy le regardait pleine de regret et de tristesse.  
Elle partageait le même malheur que lui mais d'une façon très spéciale...  
c'est a dire un peu tout comme Lamina. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui.  
Kurt la regarda.  
  
- « Emy...Quesque tu as vu? »

- « Tu veut vraiment le savoir... »   
  
Kurt hésita...  
  
- « Oui... »

- « D'accord...je...je vais te montrer. »  
  
Emy mit avec hésitation ses doigts sur les tempes de Kurt et ferma les  
yeux et Kurt compris très bien qu'il devait le faire aussi. Après  
quelques secondes...Kurt commença a se raidir tellement les images que Emy  
lui transmettait était terrifiante!

  
  
Lamina courrait...ce qu'elle faisait elle ne le voulait pas!Elle  
s'éloignait de l'institut loin de Kurt et de ses amis!Mais revenir  
s'étais les tuer!Les tuer tous!elle courait les yeux inonder de larmes  
défaisant son bandage avec acharnement pour ensuite enfiler son long gant  
jaune qui lui remontait un peu plus haut que le coude. Elle avait revêtit  
son uniforme de X-men pour partir...partir seule loin...elle était déjà loin  
sa oui!Elle n'en pouvait plus elle s'effondra par terre abattue!Elle ne  
le voulait pas mais elle l'avait fait!Elle s'étais sauver par amour pour  
les siens. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait un jour revenir a  
l'institut, si elle allait un jour entrer dans ce manoir diriger par  
Charles Xavier qui était comme un deuxième père pour elle. Et elle ne  
savait pas non plus si elle allait un jour revoir le garçon qu'elle  
adorait tant...Kurt!Allait-t-elle un jour le revoir, lui sourire?Allait-t-  
elle un jour goutter a ses lèvres qu'elle avait tant écouter et  
respecter?Le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'elle l'aimait?Effondrer  
par terre, une terre qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fouler auparavant, ces  
questions tournoyaient dans sa tête et sa vu était obstruer par un flot  
de larmes inondant ses yeux vert foret.  
  
- « Kurt...pardonne moi...je suis désoler!Je t'aime!JE T'AIME!! »  
  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel et hurla :  
  
- « Toi!Toi la haut qui dirige tout!Humain ou mutant!Je ne te demande une chose!C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose que je ne t'ai jamais demander...dit lui que je l'aime, lui et tout les autres!Même quand tu viendras me chercher toi qui nous surveille tous dit lui!Dit lui que je l'aime et que personne ne prendra jamais sa place qui occupe mon cœur, même quand il cesseras de battre, il ne cesseras de l'aimer...dit lui...dit lui cela je t'en prie...dit le a tout les autres même!Jean, Evan, Icy...tout le monde... »   
  
Pria-t-elle de sa voie briser. Elle martela le sol de ses poings sachant  
que cela ne changerais rien au choix qu'elle avait pris :Découvrir ce qui  
lui était arriver et cela même si elle devait y laisser la vie. De toute  
façon retourner a l'institut ou y être rester sa serait les tuer tous.  
Alors avec peine elle se releva et huma l'air...rien d'anormal. Elle sécha  
ses larmes, enfin elle essayait, mais sa ne servait a rien car de  
nouvelles revenait les remplacer quelques seconde après!Elle recommença a  
avancer. Elle essayait la voie des airs mais son bras était encore un peu  
trop faible pour décoller. Elle marcha, marcha encore et encore sans  
jamais s'arrêter. Soudain...elle sentit quelque chose. Quelqu'un  
s'approchait d'elle a une vitesse modéré. Elle s'arrêta...tout ses sens au  
aguets. Oui, quelqu'un s'approchait. Cette personne elle l'a  
connaissait...elle l'avait combattue il y a une semaine dans le parc de  
l'institut Xavier mais elle l'avait côtoyer des années auparavant. Ce  
souvenir vint la frapper brutalement!Car ce souvenir, elle l'avait  
oublier jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Comment il lui était revenue?Sa elle  
l'ignorait. Elle n'eût pas le temps de réagir que son opposant était déj  
derrière elle!Elle se retourna de mouvement vif mais la première chose  
qu'elle ressentit s'étais un violent coup sur le visage et se retrouva  
par terre!Elle porta sa main a son nez et vit qu'elle saignait  
abondamment!Pris d'une rage elle essaya de se relever mais elle reçu un  
puissant coup de pied dans le ventre!Le souffle couper, elle retomba sur  
le sol abattu!Tout devenait noir autour d'elle...elle ne pouvait pas avoir  
déjà fini sa mission!Non!Elle refusait d'être a nouveau captive dans cet  
endroit qui lui revenait petit a petit. Car elle s'en rapprochait vite,  
très vite, quelqu'un était en trin de la mener jusque la...

  
  
Tornade se rendait au Black bird accompagner de Jean et Iceberg. Une fois  
a bord Logan décolla. Bobby alla s'assoire a coter de Kurt et posa une  
main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami. Ce dernier ne leva pas un  
regard sur lui. Ses yeux ambres tourmenter regardait vaguement par le  
hublot.  
  
- « Aller mon vieux t'inquiète pas!Ont va la retrouver je t'assure! »

- « Comment peut tu en être si sur?Qui sait si elle n'as pas voulut se sauver de nous en fin de compte? »

- « Ne soit pas stupide Diablo!Pourquoi Lamina ferait-t-elle sa?Je la connaît encore moins que toi et pourtant...je sais qu'elle ne ferait jamais cela a moins que ce soit pour notre bien!Et pourquoi elle se serait sauver de toi ein? »

- « Bien...je... »

- « Kurt!Tu l'aime pas vrai? »

- « Bien sur mais! »

- « Et elle, elle t'adore! »  
  
Les paroles insistantes de Bobby vinrent le frapper. Oui elle l'aime  
aussi...s'étais sûrement cela...pour leurs bien...elle faisait sa pour leur  
bien. Soudain il se rappela de quelque chose de vague comme un rêve!Il  
leva soudain son regard vers Emy qui les regardait et qui avait  
apparemment suivit la conversation. Oui...ce que Emy lui avait montrer.  
C'est images horrible étaient comme un casse-tête et il essayait  
vainement de l'assembler!Toute les choses que Lamina faisait elle ne le  
faisait avec aucun plaisir!...Il se remémora les image terrible...  
  
Le Professeur qui Laissait Lamina dans l'infirmerie et a ce moment un  
flot de larme déferlait sur les yeux de la jeune mutante dont le regard  
était fixé sur quelqu'un dehors. Un mutant a la peau bleu nommé Kurt!Oui  
elle le regardait et elle pleurait. Elle les regardait tous, tout ses  
amis!Puis Lamina se levait et courrait vers la salle des costumes et  
prenait le siens en veillant bien a ce que personne ne la voit!Puis elle  
était dans l'infirmerie le visage toujours aussi perturber poster  
derrière la porte!A ce moment Logan entra et elle lui assena un coup de  
pied dans le ventre!Pendant que Logan s'effondrait elle pris le plateau  
de crêpes, le vida par terre et sen servit pour casser la fenêtre!Et elle  
se sauvait!Ensuite sa devenait plus embrouiller!Lamina tombait par terre  
en saignant du nez, ont la traînait jusqu a une forteresse mais ensuite  
elle courait puis tout a coup Kurt apparut devant elle dans son nuage de  
souffre. Mais ce qui était étonnant c'est que...le regard de Lamina n'étais  
pas heureux...non il était remplis de crainte, de peur...Pourquoi avait-t-  
elle peur comme sa?  
  
- « Sa va aller Kurt!Ont la retrouveras »  
  
Dit Bobby. Oui il avait raison se dit Kurt. Ils allaient la retrouver.  
Mais vivante?Sa, il commençait a en douter...

  
  
Ne me tuer pasJ'ai eu du mal a couper ici moi aussi !Alors rendez-vous  
au prochain chapitre!  
**Lamina-xxx-**


	6. Je n'ai jamais voulu te tuer'

**New Disclamer** :L'Hydra ne m'appartient pas ainsi que X-23 et les X-men. Lamina, Emy, Icy et quelques autres cependant m'appartiennent eux.

Le voici le voilà le chapitre 5.J'ai aimer l'écrire et j'ai décider d'aller plus vite au conclusion car Lyel a raison...''Ont comprend rien'' lol je suis trop mystérieuse :P car sinon vous auriez rien compris pendant 2 autres chapitres encore!Alors voici un court chapitre révélateur sur le sombre passé de Lamina!

_Réponse aux Reviews(ou plutôt a ''la'' review)_

**LYEL** :Kikoo!Oui faut croire en effetJ'espère que ce chapitre te plaira...il est pas très long....yen a marre j'arrive jamais a en faire des long car j'ai trop hâte de publier!Vilaine!(Se frappe)Bon!Mais il est assez ''Choc'' par contre enfin coter Lamina! Et bah bonne lecture

**AVIS DE RECHERCHE** : Si quelqu'un sait le véritable nom de X-23(je ne sait même pas si elle en a un d'ailleurs...)Si il pouvait me le dire ce serait super!

* * *

**_ Chapitre 5 : ''Je n'ai jamais voulu te tuer!...''_**

Des voix...des voit lointaine et froide vinrent réveiller Lamina. Elle n'eut pas immédiatement le courage d'ouvrir les yeux de peur de voir dans qu'elle endroit effroyable elle avait été emmener .Quand elle se décida a les ouvrir se corps se figea!Son sang se glaça! Elle n'avait jamais ressentit une telle peur!

« Non...non NON PAS ICI! »

Elle essaya de se relever mais ses jambes l'abandonnèrent!Elle réessaya encore mais sa ne servait a rien!Elle avait perdu tout espoir de pouvoir un jour vivre en paix loin d'ici. Elle était dans une salle humide faites de pierre ou il y avait pour seul meuble un lit loin d'être confortable dans le coin de la salle. Non elle ne pouvait pas être ici dans sa chambre!S'étais sa chambre quand elle avait 6 ans!Cette chambre ou elle devait dormir loin de toutes attention. Loin de tout les regard comme un vulgaire animal qu'ont ne sortait de sa cage seulement quand deux ou trois touriste le réclamait. S'étais sa chambre lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un spécimen d'observation dans un laboratoire. Un animal qu'ont voulait faire évoluer en tant que véritable machine de guerre...sa chambre...lorsqu'elle était X-24!L'Hydra l'avait-t-elle vraiment retrouver...non elle refusait d'y croire, même si les preuves étaient frappante. Elle chercha désespérément une issue pour pouvoir s'enfuire mais la seule porte qui s'offrait a sa vue était métallique et fortement blindée!Aucune façons de s'échapper car de toute façon si elle arrivait a pratiquer une sortie dans la porte avec ses griffes il devait y avoir des gardes un peu partout dans les couloirs!Ils ne voudraient sûrement pas prendre le risque de la perdre une seconde fois. Puis soudain elle se redressa!Alerter par une odeur familière. Celle de la personne qui l'avait traîner jusqu'ici. Elle l'avait rencontrer deux fois dernièrement mais s'étais la première fois qu'elle voyait son visage...ou plutôt qu'elle le ''revoyait''!X-23 était dans le coin opposer de la salle par rapport a Lamina. Cette dernière regarda sa ''sœur'' d'un regard terrifier tandis que elle, la regardait pleine de haine. Elles étaient enfermer en se confrontant du regard, et avaient un compte a réglé.

« Tu est... »

« Encore vivante oui!Impressionner nece-pas?Tu croyais m'avoir détruit?Tuer ,assassiner débarrasser de moi c'est SA? »

« Non ce n'est pas sa! »

« Oui c'est cela!Quand tu a décider de t'enfuir en me laissant pourrire la!Moi! TA PROPRE SOEUR! »

X-23 s'approchait dangereusement de Lamina. Cette dernière était terrorisée!Elle n'avait jamais voulu la tuer!Non elle n'avait jamais voulu ce qui leur était arriver a toutes les deux!Et d'ailleurs elle ne se souvenait plus de sa fuite. Des parties de son passé lui échappait.

« Non!Je n'ai...je n'ai rien fait sa n'as rien a voir! »

« TAIS-TOI!»

Sa sœur avait beau essayer de tenir une allure forte et cruelle mais des larmes la trahissait. Des larmes mêler a la haine et a la tristesse...la désespérance. Comme elle disait elle aurait ardemment voulu réussir a la tuer il y a quelques semaines mais en même temps elle avait tellement besoin de sa sœur!Seul elle savait tout ce qu'elle avait endurer toutes ses années, tout ce qu'elle avait du subir pour que l'ont lui enlève tout émotions inutiles pour des militaires. En tant que sœur Lamina aurait été porter a aller la consoler !Mais étrangement elle n'y songeait même pas!Les seuls sentiments qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment pour cette fille était la peur mais aussi la haine. Sa sœur l'avait mépriser depuis sa naissance , encore plus qu'elle se méprisait elle même!Lamina ne voulait aucunement ce qui leur était arriver. S'étais en partie de sa faute oui...mais qui peut s'empêcher lui même de venir au monde?

« Quand je suis venue il y a quelques semaine, ils m'avaient demander de te ramener!Mais moi j'ai obéit a mes ordres!Te TUER!Oh du moins j'ai essayer!Si il n'y avait pas eu cet affreux...garçon bleu, s'il en est un!Ainsi que son ami le costaux a lunettes! »

« ARRETE! »

Lamina s'emporta!Elle fonça bras tendu sur X-23 pour l'attraper par le collet et la plaquer au mur!Cette dernière fut étonner du revirement soudain de X-24 et crispa alors son visage en une expression de colère...mêler a la peur!Satisfaites, Lamina vit qu'elle avait pris le dessus sur sa sœur, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait depuis des années!

« CE GARCON EN EST UN D'ACCORD?ALORS RETIRE TES PAROLES! »

Cependant, ce que Lamina n'avait pas prévu, X-23 sortit ses puissantes griffes d'adamantium et repoussa sa sœur qui se retrouva au sol une seconde fois!Maintenant Lamina ne le supportait plus!La même rage aveugle qui hantait sa sœur depuis des années s'empara d'elle et sortit ses griffes rétractile pour stopper l'assaut de X-23!Lamina évita ensuite de justesse un coup de griffes agile et riposta mais ce qui n'eut aucun effet!Elles se donnaient et redonnaient des coups de griffes ainsi sans arrêt!L'une avec de puissante griffes artificiels et l'autres avec d'efficace griffes naturel!Soudain, quand Lamina avait réussi a repousser X-23 jusqu'au mur, cette dernière s'arrêta et baissait tranquillement les armes en regardant par dessus l'épaule de sa sœur d'un regard impassible...Il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle!Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner ni de voir de qui il s'agissait, la dernière chose qu'elle sentit avant le noir fut l'aiguille qui lui pénétrait brusquement le bras!

* * *

Après au moins une bonne heure de route dans le X-Jet, Kurt et le reste des X-men atterrirent enfin. S'étais l'endroit avec les coordonnées les plus précise que Cérebros avait pu donner. Ils étaient dans une sombre forêt qui n'étais guère très recommander pour faire une randonnée pédestre! S'étais dans les environs que le pouvoirs de Lamina avait été localiser pour la dernière fois. Kurt n'attendit certes pas que Logan ouvre les portes. Il se téléporta hors du Jet et scruta les horizon souhaitant désespérément apercevoir Lamina quelque part dans un arbre ou elle avait habitude de se cacher. Mais il savait bien que s'étais fort improbable et évidemment il ne vit pas Lamina dans un arbre...Ororo et tout les autres descendirent du X-Jet peu après Kurt et scrutèrent les horizon. Le professeur et Jean essayèrent vainement de contacter Lamina par télépathie mais cela n'eût aucun succès. Tous cherchaient des indices chacun de leur coter. Kitty traversait tout les arbres en les observant a la recherche de la moindre trace de griffes suspecte, Tornade observait les environs par la voie des airs avec Jean et Logan et le Fauve observait le sol a la recherche de traces. Kurt et les autres cherchèrent des indices un peu partout. Après quelques minutes, Icy et Malicia revinrent près du professeur avec un long morceau de tissu déchirer.

« Professeur...c'est le pansement de Lamina! »

Dit Malicia le regard encré sur l'indice qu'elles venaient de trouver. Puis elle tendit le pansement au professeur pour qu'il puisse l'examiner. Il s'agissait bien du pansement de Lamina. Tous se rassemblèrent près du professeur pour donner leur rapport. Personne n'avait rien trouver...rien sauf le bandages de Lamina. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle .était passer par ici!Une faible lueur d'espoir s'alluma alors dans le cœur des X-men. Il avait une piste pour retrouver Lamina...une piste mince certes mais convaincante. Kurt regarda au loin, une lueur d'espoir dans ses magnifiques yeux ambres. Icy le regarda un moment. Contente de voir un peu de bonheur dans les yeux de Diablo depuis quelque jours. Icy était la meilleure amie de Lamina...elles partageaient tout leurs secrets depuis des années et pourtant Lamina n'avait jamais voulu lui dire pourquoi elle était si distante c'es dernier temps. Elle n'avait rien dit a sa meilleure amie, rien!Tout ce qu'elle avait arriver a tirer des conversation sombre avec Blackwolf était une phrase peut réconfortante. Lamina lui avait dit, les yeux dans le vague :

« Pour rien au monde tu ne voudrait vivre ma vie...croit moi! »

Sa vie était-t-elle si horrible?Il fallait qu'elle le sache...Et puis du reste elle ne se pardonnerait jamais de laisser sa meilleure amie se morfondre dans la prison de son passé qui semblait être...un cauchemar!Elle posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Kurt pour l'appuyer et se dernier lui renvoya un faible sourire. Elle savait que tout cela était surtout horrible pour Kurt...mais aussi pour tout le monde. Mais que ressentait Lamina en ce moment?Ce souciait-t-elle seulement de ses amis?Ou alors cherchait-t-elle seulement sa perte loin des regard indiscret de ses amis...cette pensée la fit frissonner!Pourquoi vouloir sa perte?Pour Icy , Lamina était une fille pleine de vie qui méprisait la mort. Lamina avait toujours sut redonner le sourire a ceux qui le perdait dans l'institut. Bien sure elle avait aussi ses humeurs plutôt ''animal'' lorsqu'elle se faisait réveiller trop tôt le matin!Mais s'étais amusant. Non...Lamina ne méritait pas un telle sort!Icy se promit qu'elle retrouverait sa meilleure amie, peut importe le prix a payer...Sur ce, les X-men se mirent en route pour retrouver leur amie!

* * *

Bon je sais je fait toujours des chapitres court! Mais le prochain sera plus copieux je vous assure(j'espère que je me répète pas....)

-xxx-biz!

_Lamina_


End file.
